dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vegeta391
:P Dzięki za powitanie i poprawienie mojego artykułu. Nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że w filmach kinowych również była używana Genki Dama. ;D Kuba$ Mam pytanie: ja dodać szablon bo nie wiem. Z góry dziex za odpowiedź - Użytkownik:Rysownik1 @Kocur Karin do @Rysownik1 Jeśli edytujesz jakiś artykuł po prawej stronie masz panel nażędzi, tam gdzie masz Szablony wybierasz "Dodaj inne szablony" i z tego wybierasz coś czego potrzebujesz zależnie od artykułu. Później wpisujesz te wszystkie dane i dajesz zdjęcie Hej Napisałem właśnie artykuł o Ki-Teleportacji. --Kuba$ 18:39, sty 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... ty jesteś założycielem tej wikii ? --Kuba$ 12:34, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) kategoria MAM pytanie. Jak dodać kategorie w wikii w tym lewym panelu, gdzie są postacie, rasy, dragon ball ??????--Kuba$ 15:58, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja Wiem, że ty tylko to możesz, ale tworzę właśnie własną wikię i nie wiem jak. :D Co mam zrobić, jeżeli nie widzę tego panelu w pisaniu artykułu o szablonach ? A jak wchodzę w edycję artykułu to ten szablon jest w wersji tak jakby kodowanej, a nie takej dla zielonych. HMM... tworzę wikię o mandze, bo wszystkie takie stworzone w Polsce, nie mają więcej niż 2 haseł. Będą tam opisy mang, itd. A jak mam stworzyć kategorie? A skąd mam wiedzieć, który numer? Według kolejności ? HMM... tworzę wikię o mandze, bo wszystkie takie stworzone w Polsce, nie mają więcej niż 2 haseł. Będą tam opisy mang, itd. --Kuba$ 18:21, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Jak mam dodać logo wikii? --Kuba$ 18:41, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Co mam zrobić, jeżeli nie widzę tego panelu o szablonach w pisaniu artykułu ? A jak wchodzę w edycję artykułu to ten szablon jest w wersji tak jakby kodowanej, a nie takej dla zielonych. --Kuba$ 19:12, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Siema. Mógłbyś zrobić mi szablon z takimi kategoriami... bo ja nie umiem. Bardzo cię proszę. --Kuba$ 13:51, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Nazwa Zdjęcie Pisownia w Kanji Transkrypcja Twórca Wydawca Ilość tomów Rok wydania Główni bohaterowie Nie wiem dlaczego, ale źle mi wyszło http://pl.manga-world.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Manga powitanie Hehe dzieki. z tym "c" "ck" problem jest taki ze w amerykanskiej wersji gosc sie tak nazywal i dlatego w ten sposob napisalem :P Poza tym to jakis odruch zeby napisac przez "ck" :) Ogólnie dragon balla ogladam od x lat, gralem (i gram nadal) w wuchte gier spod tego szyldu, a teraz jeszcze ogladam DB Kai, takze jakas wiedze na ten temat mam. Mysle ze przyda sie to co wiem. Pozdrawiam siema siema. mam pytanie: napisać jeszcze o czymś jakiś artykuł?? tylko o kim??:D Poprawcie C#19... Zabił go Goten i Trunks a nie Gohan w GT ...Odcinek 42 GT ... Widać to tak około 16:00 Min ... ;] Poprawa Poprawcie C#19... Zabił go Goten i Trunks a nie Gohan w GT ...Odcinek 42 GT ... Widać to tak około 16:00 Min ... ;] siema 2 siema vegeta. tu z tej strony wiesz kto, a dokładnie BG0710. Mam do ciebie pytanie nie cierpiące zwłoki, a właściwie mi się rozchodzi o to, jaki artykuł mam napisać?? z tego co ja pamiętam jak przez mgłę to mam napisać o yamshyi jairobe,tak?? przypomnij mi,ok?? BG0710 05:36, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) Tenshinhan ee.. sory ale czasami Tenshinhan nie miał większej siły ciosu od Yamchy? Moim zdaniem miał 500 000 J. Ten niezajerestrowany użytkownik to byłem ja:Gohanek11 ;P.Zapomniałem się zalogować xD który pomógł przy Yajirobe :p Yajirobe Jakim cudem Yajirobe urodził się w 774 roku?! ;D Aha to ja nie wiedziałem ze Cell jest SSJ. ;p ^^ To ty jesteś adminem tej strony? Gohanek11 Jak zmienić nazwę artykułu i jak dodać coś do postaci bo jak je edytuje to jest cała biała strona i nic więcej???? Toxicon siema vegeta. wiesz kto powrócił?? właśnie ja(BG0710). Masz może gg?? jak masz to podaj, mam dla ciebie bardzo ważną misję: do usunięcia Dodałem nowe obrazki z Buu i trzeba te stare usunąć ;p Jeśli możesz to usuń artykuł Super Saiyan-jin 4 bo zrobiłem przez przypadek nowy ale w moim jest już więcej niż w tamtym i trzeba zmienić nazwe ssj3 z sayian na saiyan joł siema vegeta. ty daj mi moc admina sdhasdhadsh ty ziom, jakie arty mam napisać?? daj mi listę Ty vegeta, daj mi jakieś arty, których jeszcze nie ma ( tzn postacie, o których jeszcze trzeba napisać) BG0710 20:44, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) no siema ziom. no napisałem do ciebie jak chciałeś ty, daj mi admina, co?? BG0710 21:15, kwi 1, 2011 (UTC) To moje 1 konto na serwerze wikia: bardzo proszę odpisz na moją prośbę: daj mi admina, co?? doceń mój wkład jaki wniosłem na tą wikię Fovorek 15:34, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) ty śpisz, czy co?? daj mi tego admina Fovorek 15:36, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) no vegeta, nie opierdalaj się, daj mi tego admina no kurde, daj mi tego admina Fovorek 15:45, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) Kaito Vegeta czy mógł byś zrobić postać kaito poniewasz jest on trenerem sona yamschy pocolo teshina i kaoza ^ ^ coprawda ich było 4 (kaito) półn poł wsch i zachod. GG Vegeta w celu obgadania paru żeczy prosił bym cię o podanie swojego numeru gg usunąć Jest kilka stron do usunięcia np. http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Goku_gt http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Fusion_dance i http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Daj_mi_admina i jeszcze to http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Sayia-jin_4 bo jest już taka strona Toxicon i czego większość stronek nie działa??? prawda , ja chciał bym sie tym zająć i zrobić nowe postacie juz teraz staram się poprawiać co mogę aby było wiecej informacji ale bez admina nie można tu dużo zdzialać, a poza tym jestem tu codziennie w godz od 15 do 21 . w soboty i niedziele dłużej . pozdrawiam Msi twoja stara Rozczarowało mnie to bardzo to, że db wiki ma tak mało artów. Np naruto ma już 2k haseł, a wy ledwie co 100. Wstydź się vegeta, albo daj mi admina, to rozbuduję to, albo jak nie, to znowu wypierdolę twoją wikę lamusie pierdolony admin dzięki za to :) będę się starać 123 Siema Vegeta! kilka artykułów jest w rozsypce ale niedługo to ogarniemy z Msi :) Mówił mi że z jego kompa sie nie da szablonu zrobić to ja robie pusty w artykule i mu zostawiam do przerobienia :D Nic na razie nie usuwaj Toxicon 19:22, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) ??? Ja osobiście uważam że jestem gotowy i wydaje mi się że dużo wniosłem do wiki, co prawda nie jestem tu zbyt długo ,ale jestem codziennie aktywny, Mógł byś mi podać co przydało by się edytować ? pozdawiam Msi 11:15, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC)Msi siemasz vegeta, to ja BG0710. Dzięki za zdjęcie mi bana, proszę cię, wybacz mi moją głupotę, jaka we mnie wstąpiła wtedy. Powracam oficjalnie i chciałbym rozbudować do granic możliwości naszą polską wikię (będzie miała więcej artów niż te badziewne naruto) siemasz vegeta, jesteś?? Globox92 17:56, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) to ja BG0710 siemasz vegeta, to ja BG. wróciłem, i dzięki, że mi banana zniosłeś, ale nadaremno, no bo i tak na starym koncie nie mogę edytować. hej vegeta, powróciłem, i zrobię z tej wikii potężną wikię, większą od naruto. Tylko nie wiem o czym pisać. Mam pewnie pomysły i poserfuję po stronach, o czym by tu jeszcze napisać. Mam pomysły na zaledwie 1k artów, a ta naruto wikii ma już chyba 3k artów. To powiedz, co mam napisać, to zrobię to, mam masę wolnego czasu i ta wikia to mój 2 dom ziomek. joł hej vegeta, powróciłem, i zrobię z tej wikii potężną wikię, większą od naruto. Tylko nie wiem o czym pisać. Mam pewnie pomysły i poserfuję po stronach, o czym by tu jeszcze napisać. Mam pomysły na zaledwie 1k artów, a ta naruto wikii ma już chyba 3k artów. To powiedz, co mam napisać, to zrobię to, mam masę wolnego czasu i ta wikia to mój 2 dom ziomek. Globox92 17:42, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) joł madafaka Siemasz Vegeta. Dzięki, postaram się to dzisiaj to ogarnąć, i dopiszę kilka swoich artów. I podawaj więcej takich przykładów, żeby wyszło gdzieś tak z ok 3 k artów. TY to pewnie jesteś worek pomysłów bez dna, i jeszcze mi tutaj przykładów dopisz,ok ?? Ja zara idę się kąpać, więc narazie przerwę tworzenie artów Globox92 19:28, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) PS: Odpisz siemka no joł ziom, weź ty to zrób, bo od czasu, gdy ja tutaj ostatnio byłem edytor troche się zmienił. OK. Na dzisiejszy dzień napiszę 100 artów, a myślę, że w tygodniu nasza db wiki będzie miała już ok 1 k artów. Piąteczka ziomGlobox92 11:34, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) translate Muszę korzystać z tego gówna, bo na necie niektórych postaci nie ma. Wiem, niektóre to ja poprawiałem, ale nie mogę tak zbytnio poprawiać, muszę pisać arty na stronę- dzisiaj napiszę 100 artów, tzn, że dzisiaj będzie 300 stron. Globox92 13:34, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) 700 artów do tysiaka No witaj współtowarzyszu. Napisałem wszystkie propozycje, które mi dałeś. Myślałem, że dasz mi dużo więcej, ale no cóż. Na dzień dzisiejszy napisałem ponad 100 artów, czyli już wychodzi ok. 300 stron. Na następnego posta przygotuj jakieś 700 postaci lub przedmiotów do opisania- bo ja sam w stanie nie jestem wymyśleć rzeczy do opisania. Globox92 18:30, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) ździchu z afryki No joł, elo, elo ziom. Szykuj bardzo dużą ilość artów, ba, to ma być bardzo duża ilość artów ( w następnym poście, jak to czytasz, ma być 700 postaci lub przedmiotów do opisania!!!!!!) zamierzam zrobić z dragon ball wiki najpotężniejszą wikię, jaka w ogóle istniała (postaram się napisać więcej artów, niż ma anglojęzyczna wikia, tylko dawaj pomysły, dawaj pomysły!!!!!) Globox92 09:16, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) pytanie osobiste siemasz vegeta, tym razem mam do ciebie pytanie osobiste: czego ty sam słuchasz?? co?? jakiego gatunku muzy?? bardzo proszę napisz Globox92 10:19, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) BG0710 TO GLOBOX92 EJ VEGETA, PO CO PISZESZ NA MOIM KONCIE BG0710, JAK TAM NIE MOGĘ EDYTOWAĆ. CHYBA TRZEBA CI PRZYPOMNIEĆ COŚ. JA, GLOBOX92, JESTEM WCIELENIEM BG0710, CZYLI TO ZNACZY SIĘ, JESTEM BG0710, TYLKO POD INNYM NICKIEM (CZYT. GLOBOX92). MOŻESZ TAMTE KONTO USUNĄĆ I ZBANOWAĆ NA ZAWSZE, BO I TAK JUŻ NA NIE NIE WEJDĘ. Globox92 10:35, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW co do poprawek ja się tym zajmuje i staje na głowie żeby to poprawić .Msi ```` madafaka no to znajdź obrazki. Strasznie ciężko i długo jest na necie szukać odpowiednich obrazków. OK- możesz usunąć. I pierdolę to- nie zastąpię to swoimi, bo jak już wstawiłem ich obrazek, to oznacza, że zżynam?? ok. pierdolę to, możesz usuwać. Globox92 19:31, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Odchodzę Tak jest. Jak umiesz dobrze czytać, to ja odchodzę z tej wikii. Zapomnij o mnie i o całej mojej pracy, bo jeśli mówisz, że cała moja praca to jedne wielkie zerżnięcie, to wypierdol wszystko. AA- Ja ci pomogę w tym. I HUJ CI W DUPĘ TY JEBANA KURWO, FRAJERZE, TWOJA STARA JEST ZERŻNIĘTA, I TO JEST BRANA NA 2 BATY NIEDOJEBANA PIZDO, LAMERZE, TWOJA WIKIA TO GÓWNO, DNO, JEŻELI UWAŻASZ, ŻE MOJA 2-LETNIA PRACA JEST ZERŻNIĘTA, TO PIERDOL SIE LAMUSIE, KURWO. CHCIALEM TO ROZRUSZAĆ, ALE JAK CHCESZ MIEĆ WIKIĘ, KTÓRĄ MA 2 TYLKO STRONY LUB W OGÓLE NIE MA, TO DOBRZE TRAFIŁEŚ. WYPIERDOLĘ TE TWOJE GÓWNO Z NETU. TY NIE JESTEŚ PRAWDZIWYM FANEM DRAGON BALLA, BO Z CIEBIE TO PIZDRYK JEST I HUJ. ODCHODZĘ, I NIGDY TUTAJ KURWO NIE WRÓCĘ. I JAK WEJDĘ MOŻE ZA PÓŁ ROKU, TO NIE CHCĘ, ŻEBYM WIDZIAŁ, ŻE MNIE ODBANOWAŁEŚ. TAKICH FRAJERÓW JAK TY TO SIĘ LEJE MOCZEM LUB SPERMĄ, TWOJA STARA TO DZIWKA, A OJCIEC TO KURWA, WCHODZI CI DO WANNY. STRACILEM PRZEZ CIEBIE I TWOJE GÓWNO 2 LATA ŻYCIA ŚMIECIU PIERDOLONY. PIERDOL SIE I SAJO NARA NIEDOJEBIE GENETYCZNY, HITLER CIEBIE ROBIŁ A STALIN DOKOŃCZYŁ DZIEŁA KURWO Globox92 19:55, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) huju, twoja stara to dziwka ty pierdolona wredna małpo, jeszcze się przypierdalasz, że z translatora zżynam, co?? jak ci się kurwo nie podoba to sam se pisz arty i odwiedzaj różne strony, gdzie nawet google nie ma na swoich bazach danych. Przez ciebie kurwo wczoraj prawie pół dnia nie potrzebnie spędziłem, a narzekasz, że brak jest redaktorów. To pierdol sie frajerze i jeb się, sam będziesz pisać ze swoją hołotą, jeżeli są twego pokroju, choć nie sądzę, i twoja wikia będzie mieć rekordowe 2 artykuły śmieciu. Globox92 20:10, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Nappa Witam. Nappa zasiał 6 fasolek. Poprawiłem i czeka na sprawdzenie. Pozdrawiam. :] Ajsmen90 00:10, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) hahahahahaha Teraz ja mam nadzieję, że zastanowisz się ty, co robisz, bo właśnie wypierdoliłem całą twoją jebaną wiki w pizdu ty jebana dziwko, śmieciu i kurwo. I mam nadzieję, że teraz ty będziesz ładnie zżynać od innych wikii, przyda ci się to, na pewno, myślę, że nasza 2-letnia współpraca była owocna i miła, bo ja już odchodzę jebany śmieciu, dziwko, lamusie i kurwo. Globox92 11:42, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Witaj Witaj Vegeta391 jestem Zyriusz Admine wiki Fairy Tail (i mi przykro że taki gnój jak Globox92 tak zamieszał tą wikie oraz nie chce robić reklamę swojej wiki) mam takie pytanie: mogę być biurokratą lub adminem jak się zgodzisz ? Zyriusz 14:02, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Mówiłęm na początku że jestem adminem polskiej wiki Fairy Tail, ja też ma probemy z wandalami ale w minimalnych ilośćach i zagwarantuje że nie będę taki jak Globox92 i będę pilnować żeby takie rzeczy nie zdarzało. Zyriusz 14:19, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki Dzięki wielkie za pomoc gg wbij to pogadamy Szablon Mógłbyś wstawić szablon na swoją stronę główną? Służy on do łatwej nawigacji między wikiami o tematyce mangi-anime. Wystarczy wpisać [[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 13:02, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Wybacz, to ja BG0710, Fovorek i Globox92 wybacz vegeta, wybacz mój ostatni wandalizm. Przyjąłem do wiadomości twoje nauki i źle robiłem, zżynając ze stron. Proszę, daj mi 2 szansę na wikii, i napisz mi, jakie arty mam rozbudować. Fovorrek 15:58, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) PS: tak na marginesiee, to twoja wiadomość o tym zżynaniu to trochę wyprowadziła mnie z równowagi, bo się męczyłem z tym pół dnia, ale zrozumiałem swój błąd, naprawdę bossie. To ja, BG0710 i globox92 w 1 osobie, tak dla formalności ma się rzec. Fovorrek 15:59, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) ok, dziękuję vegeta, że mi wybaczyłeś. A propo- ile ty masz lat?? I ja twoich ludzi w mieście nawet nie obrażałem. Po prostu ja mam misję do spełnienia, i twoja wikia po nocach mi się śni, i moje zachowanie wobec ciebie jest nie słuszne. No dobra, te wszystkie postacie opiszę w poniedziałek. Fovorrek 18:59, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) ee, z tego zdjęcia z screenshota nic nie widać, nawet po powiększeniu. Czy mógłbyś większego screenhota zrobić i mi wysłać w dyskusji?? Fovorrek 19:02, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) no, teraz dobry link podałeś, i od razu widzę. Jutro zabiorę się do pracy i opiszę wszystkie postacie Fovorrek 17:50, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) plagiat?? hehe. Bym coś swojego napisał, ale tych tyle postaci jest, że nie spamiętam wszystkiego. Nie dawno obejrzałem całą serię DB i za niedługo bede oglądać serię Z i GT. Nie wiem, miałem jakieś takie podobne gg, a co, chcesz do mnie napisać?? Fovorrek 19:19, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Jeżeli tak się o ten plagiat czepiasz, to ja bede dodawać swoje własne prace, i zaczne prace od jutra. Mam nadzieje, że trochę pomożesz mi w uzupełnianiu wiedzy, bo niektóre postacie, które mi dałeś, są tak epizodyczne, że nie występują nawet pół odcinka w Dragon Ballu. To też liczę na pomoc twoją. Fovorrek 19:26, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) gg No db, zaraz założę gg i tutaj ci podam, bo patrzę, to i moja dziewczyna mi suszy łeb, żebym se gg założył. Zaraz założę i podam ci je. Fovorrek 19:28, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) no dobra, założyłem nr- łap: 38817045 Fovorrek 19:37, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) dsasad no wiem, że to jest tragiczne te tłumaczenie z translatora, ale da się je poprawić. Mam pytanie: ty usunąłeś z 5 artów ?? bo gdy widziałem, to było 294, teraz jest 289, to pewnie coś usunąłeś, bo tłumaczenie te jest beznadziejne Fovorrek 15:09, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) .. GG ```` Msi 19:31, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) No siema Napisz mi na gg. http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 20:35, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) gg http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 12:37, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) siema Było trzeba już napisać na dyskusji db, a nie centrum pomocy. Fovorrek 09:12, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) siemasz joł wegeta. Ojj, znalazłem rankingi sprzed 2 lat: i taki oto werdykt: było 53 artów tylko :D nie moge sobie wyobrazić, że nasza wikia była kiedyś taką drobnicą :D joł siemasz vegeta. Dawno mnie na tej stronie nie było, więc- zgubiłem się w postaciach. Miałem zacząć pisać postacie, ale dawno mnie nie było, więc nie wiem od czego zacząć. Zacznę teraz opisywać streszczenia odcinków wszystkich serii DB. Piątessa. Fovorrek 09:14, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Daj coś do napisania!! siemasz vegeta. już niedługo skończę opisywać odcinki DB. I to wszystkie!! Daj mi coś nowego do napisania. Trudno mi się rozstawać z tą wikią, to daj mi sporo artów do rozpisania i napisania. Bo już niedługo po skończeniu tego, będę niestety opuścić szeregii DB wiki, ale nie wiem, czy nie na zawsze, chyba raczej nie. Fovorrek 19:26, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) adssad czemu pousuwałeś arty?? Ja akurat pisałem odcinki, co bardzo się ucieszyłeś. Może daj jakąś odp, a nie ja walę taki spam, a ty nic nie odpowiadasz. Te odcinki to nie jest żaden plagiat, od razu ci mówię. Fovorrek 16:12, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Nie, nie obrażam się na ciebie ani ciebie nie zaatakuję :D Masz może i rację, ale mógłbyś popoprawiać te odcinki, a nie od razu usuwać. Ja dlatego korzystam z translatora tylko dlatego, bo moja wiedza nie jest już tak duża na temat DB, jak kiedyś. Opisując odcinki, ciężko jest spamiętać z 500 odcinków, i to dokładnie dobrze. Pisząc arty, musiałbym oglądać odcinek 1 po drugim. Opisując odcinki wszystkie zajęłoby mi to aż 2 lata!! (aż!!) No dobra, nic mi nie chcesz dać, nie obrażam się, odzwyczaj się już od tych wyzwisk do których do ciebie kierowałem. Wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zniszczyłem naszą kochaną stronę o DB, byłem zjarany (tak jest, zajarałem maryśkę, na przyszłość nie polecam palić tego ścierwa, to mózg niszczy niesamowicie, że o tym nawet nie wiesz). Już całe THC z mojego organizmu już dawno wyleciało, więc nad sobą panuję i wszytsko jest GIT. Wrócę po nowym roku, gdzieś tak w lutym (dokładnie 10, bo wtedy zacznę oglądać serię Z). Proszę Cię Vegeta- mam dla ciebie prośbę- Daj mi coś do napisania, daj mi do napisania z 70 artów, teraz nie bede korzystać z translatorów, tylko użyję swojej inwencji twórczej. DAJ, DAJ, DAJ!!!! (hehehe:D) Ja narazie odchodzę, przez parę miechów mnie nie będzie, a ty trzymaj się ciepło mistrzu. Wesołych Świąt tak na przyszłość i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Fovorrek 14:00, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) siemasz, mógłbyś podać linki do odcinków Dr Slump?? na necie znalazłem tylko 7 odcinków Dr slumpa, podaj weź linka do wszystkich odcinków. A odcinkami i rasami zajmę się po świętach, bo muszę sobie podświeżać co nieco niektóre rzeczy. I mam do ciebie pytanie, które zadam ci po świętach, ok ?? Myślałem, że odejdę, ale będę tutaj co nieraz zaglądać, ale nic nie będę pisać. Fovorrek 20:33, lis 26, 2011 (UTC) dsasda Ojj Vegeta, Vegeta, skąd ty takie stronki znasz, co?? Fovorrek 10:23, lis 28, 2011 (UTC) dssa Wiesz co Vejita?? Przepraszam ciebie za te pornole. To była zjebana akcja. Naprawdę. Już od nowego roku wracam i będę pisać arty na wikii. Mam do ciebie prośbę: zmień mi nick na globox92. Z fovorrek zmień mi na globox92. Zrozumiałes?? To ok. Gitara. słucham no dobra, zmienię se nick, te konto możesz usunąć lub zbanować :D Fovorrek 11:02, gru 25, 2011 (UTC) jesteś najlepszy Wiesz co Vejita?? Jestem dumny z twojej wikii, naprawdę. Ta wikia to kawał bardzo dobrej roboty, jest mnóstwo informacji na temat dragon balla, i myślę, że jesteśmy najlepszą informacją i kompendium wiedzy o dragon ballu, bo inne strony, to gówno. Ja mam takie dalekosiężne plany sięgające, żeby zrobić z niej najlepszą stronkę. Jeszcze by było git, żeby się wrzuciło kinówki i odcinki z Dragon Balla. Bardzo ciebie lubię ziomuś, bo jesteś spoko. Wesołych świąt. Fovorrek 11:07, gru 25, 2011 (UTC) Współpraca z Fairy Tail Wiki i One Piece Wiki Mam pytanie: Czy chciałbyś aby nasze wikie zawiązały współpracę? Czekam na twoją odpowiedź. http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png[[User talk:Zyriusz|'Zyriusz']] http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png Współpraca polega na tym że możesz używać szablony z Fairy Tail wikia i One Piece wikia oraz , pomoc użytkowników tych wiki oraz wzajemna współpraca przy edycji wiki. Jak coś będzie nie tak tym, możesz przestawić swoją wersje współpracy. http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png[[User talk:Zyriusz|'Zyriusz']] http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png 07:07, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) Próbny Szablon Postaci Zrobiłem taki szablon dla postaci, czy może tak być czy trzeba coś usunąć tym szablonie ? (tak wygląda szablon po Użyciu: Pui Pui) http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png[[User talk:Zyriusz|'Zyriusz']] http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png 11:51, lut 9, 2012 (UTC) Witam Witaj Adminie. Nazywam się Kamil (DB Mafia). Głównie edytowałem w angielskiej wersji DB Wiki, która jest super rozbudowana. Patrzę na tą naszą i stwierdzam iż jest uboga. Jestem gotów i zwarty do rozwijania tekstów na wzór angielskiej. Zacznę od mojej ulubionej postaci Komórczaka (Cell). Jeśli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko? Współpraca z Huntik Wiki Witaj, czy zgadzasz się na to, aby nasze wiki nawiązały współpracę?? To link, pozdrawiam [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H']][[User_talk:Talho|'O']] 12:18, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Tak właśnie o taką współpracę mi chodziło, a co do strony głównej to znam kogoś kto mógłby Ci pomóc w przerobieniu jej :) [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O]] 18:04, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Scouter Po długich poszukiwaniach odnalazłam odcinek w którym mowa jest o ulepszonym scouterze. Jest to odcinek 45 Dragon Ball Z. Dodoria(żołnierz Freezera) mówi że ma nowocześniejszą wersję po tym jak scouter Zarbona wybuchł. Następnie mówi że wskazuje 24 000 jednostek(w następnych odcinkach wskazuje większe wartości nawet ponad 100 000 jednostek).Nie wiem jaka jest maksymalna liczba jaką może wyświetlić(może znajde w którymś z odcinków). Siema Vegeta391, dzięki za wskazówki, narazie staram się uzupełniać tą wiki z innymi urzytkownikami. Od kiedy dołączyłem do tej wiki dużo artykułów zostało przeze mnie "rozwiniętych", jak czegoś będe potrzebował to napewno do ciebie napisze :p Pytanie do Vegeta391 Siemka Vegeta391, mam pytanie bo ostatnio nie oglądałem Dragon Balla i akurat dzisiaj włączyłem 1 odcinek, wiesz może dlaczego te "stare odcinki" oryginalnej jakości zostały zastępione na wszystkich stronach? w dodatku wydaje mi się jakby było w tych "nowych odcinkach" mniej przemocy, mniej krwi i wgl to dziwne, wszystko wygląda jak w wersji Dragon Ball Kai Może tylko mi się wydaje że było coś zmienione oprócz jakości ale warto się upewnić Interpretacja "myślą, że jak jest ładny obraz, to jest wszystko git, a to nieprawda" możesz to zdanie trochę rozwinąć? bo nie zabardzo rozumiem, w sumie było dobrze z tą stara jakościąRTL7 i TVN7, można było się wczuć w ten klimat Dragon Balla a teraz jakoś dziwnie się czuje oglądając to Witam jestem nowym użytkownikiem . Na tomiast jestem dobrze poinformowany o Dragon Ball Z i Dragon Ball. Napisałem post o Dodon - Pie . Jest dobra ale przyda sie edycja w typie że jeszcze ta tabelka po prawej stronie. Niestety ja tego nie potrawie:( Pozdrawiam Pietrop9 Poprawcie Vegete zginał również z rąk Cella ( CHYBA ) wiem że Cell jak Bu Rozwalał każdego. Dopiero Son Gohan go zniszczył. Podrasowanie wiki Cześć! Jestem Sovq, jestem helperem na Wikii. Pomyślałem, że Wasza wiki mogłaby skorzystać na kilku modyfikacjach, które ułatwiałyby nawigację i przyciągnęły więcej użytkowników. Na myśli mam przede wszystkim: *Zmodyfikowanie strony głównej aby łatwiej na niej było odnaleźć najważniejsze i najciekawsze artykuły (przykłady takiego rozwiązania tu lub tu) *Nowe tło, favikona i układ kolorystyczny Chętnie wprowadzę tego typu zmiany na Dragonball Wiki, więc jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany, daj znać. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 07:02, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, jutro albo pojutrze zreorganizuję stronę główną i dodam tło nawiązujące do Dragonball-a. Pozdrawiam. — Sovq 19:10, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh, jestem w trakcie dokonywania zmian, więc nie wszystko jest ukończone i w związku z tym nie wszystko jeszcze wygląda jak planowano, ale z tego co widzę, po Twoich zmianach jedyne co pozostało do zrobienia to reorganizacja strony głównej. Moje zmiany to jedynie propozycja. Jeśli po ukończeniu prac uznasz, że stara wersja bardziej Ci się podobała, zawsze możesz cofnąć moje edycje. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 18:04, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Obecna wersja strony głównej to moja propozycja na jej wygląd. Być może konieczne okaże się odświeżenie strony MediaWiki:Wikia.css (korzystając z instrukcji na górze), aby zobaczyć wszystkie zmiany. Głównym celem jest pokazanie innym czytelnikom, że wiki ma mnóstwo zawartości, do której wcześniej było trochę trudno trafić. Jak powyżej - jeśli zaproponowane zmiany nie przypadły Ci do gustu możesz oczywiście je wycofać. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 19:14, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) Jaki szablon? ~ ~ ~ ~ Jakiego szablonu urzyć do określenia miasta/miejsca? czy to będzie szablon "Reflist" ? pozdrawiam Kocur Karin NO TAK TEGO SIE NIE DA CZYTAC.:D Postacie poboczne Dlaczego postać trecioplanowa nie może mieć osobnego artykułu? Według mnie postać to postać, nie ważne czy występuje przez całą serię czy tylko w jednym odcinku, oczywiście jeśli jest to tylko jakiś bezimienny przypadkowy przechodzień to artykuł się mu nie należy poza tym artykuł Postacie poboczne jest przetłumaczony w Google tłumaczu co daje bezsensowny bełkot, przydałoby się to poprawić. P.S. dzieki za zmianę koloru hiperłącza z powrotem na niebieski, bo jak był czerwony to nie było jak rozróżnić istniejących i nieistniejących artykułów. Kamil532 (dyskusja) 17:16, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Powitanie Pełną listę dostępnych komunikatów związanych w witaniem nowych użytkowników znajdziesz na stronie pomocy - Pomoc:Narzędzie_witania. — Sovq 20:24, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) witaj czarnuchu! :P Wiesz kto wrocił? Nie zgadniesz młody hanysie. Otóż to; to ja BG0710, wociłem wląsnie, żeby ci pomóc. przepraszam za wczesniejsze akcje, które byly kiedys, tamto to juz za nami. Mam nadzieje, ze mi wybaczysz. Otóż zobaczylem ciebie na wikipedii, i postanowilem, ze wroce ponownie. daj mi cos do napisania: jakie arty mam do napisania? :P daj coś do napisania Witaj czarnuchu. Daj mi coś do napisania, bo jak zawsze wpadne to niewiele ta wikia ma artów. Nie wiem oczym pisać, więc daj coś mi do napisania. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 08:03, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) odchodzę Odchodzę już na zawsze. Może wrócę za rok. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 19:59, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Sondy i polecane artykuły Co ile będą pojawiać się nowe sondy i nowe polecane artykuły? Kamil532 (dyskusja) 18:19, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Usunięcie strony Trzeba usunąć artykuł Kakao ponieważ nie zauważyłem tego artykuł i stworzyłem artykuł Cacao Kamil532 (dyskusja) 18:34, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Nowy polecany artykuł Proponuje zmienić polecany artykuł bo ten o Akira Toriyamie jest już bardzo długo. Według mnie nowym polecanym artykułem powinien być artykuł Dragon Ball Z, jeśli nie chcesz tego artykułu to oczywiście możesz wybrać jakiś inny bo zmiana polecanego artykułu "odświeżyła" by stronę główną. Kamil532 (dyskusja) 10:37, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Rozmiar strony Niestety zmienianie szerokości strony nie jest dopuszczalną modyfikacją skórki, ale jeśli dasz linka do artykułu, w którym jest to problemem, być może uda mi się go rozwiązać w iny sposób. — Sovq 20:57, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Z cyklu smętne pytania wikipedia:pl:NAZWA_ARTYKUŁU przykład: Dragonball daje daje Dragonball. — Sovq 21:18, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) jest sprawa możesz wbić na gg ? http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 09:14, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Anghira Artykuł o postaci Anghila już istnieje pod artykułem Anghira Najlepiej stworzyć przekierowanie lub jakoś połączyć te dwa artykuły. P.S. Jak często odbywa się konkurs na Wikię miesiąca. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie dotyczące podpisu czy da się zrobić coś w rodzaju animowanego podpisu? Ekperymentowałem nieco w tym temacie i nie mogę nic takiego znaleźć, na razie udało mi się zrobić tylko dość prosty podpis(jak widać). Kamil532 (Dyskusja) 17:35, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Kolejne Istnieje możliwość odebrania praw biurokraty użytkownikowi po dłuższej nieaktywności lub na prośbę lokalnej społeczności i przy dobrym powodzie. Jeśli przyczyną jest jedynie nieaktywność zawsze zalecam pozostawienie uprawnień użytkownikowi - możliwe, że wróci i zechce dodać do wiki pozytywny wkład. Tak czy inaczej; odebrałem Toxiconowi uprawnienia biurokraty, ale zachęcam do nieodbierania mu praw administratora. — Sovq 06:30, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Usuń Kuba usuń te śmieci z Wiki http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Cymbol http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Tamburine http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 21:24, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Szablon Gotowe. Mam nadzieję, że o to Ci chodziło. Oryginalny szablon nie przewidywał sytuacji, w której jeden z parametrów zostałby pusty - dodałem kilka funkcji, które nieco lepiej zareagują na taką sytuację, choć najlepiej będzie będzie gdy wszystkie pola będą wypełnione. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś problemy z działaniem szablonu, daj znać. — Sovq 19:46, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 06:43, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo bialasie. Wrocilem znow, bo zobaczylem ciebie znowu na wikipedii. Daj mi cos do napisania. Po drugie: usun art o ziemi, a dokladnie jego historię. Ja napiszę od nowa, jakbys chcial. Po trzecie czarnuchu: Chcesz, żeby nasza wikia wygrała konkurs miesiąca? Powiedz tak, a wygra. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 09:29, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) bara bara Wreszcie ciebie zlapalem. Daj mi cos do napisania, bo nie wiem o czym mam pisacCzarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 12:25, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Kurwa jego mać no jesteś, czy ciebie nie ma? Śpisz, czy sobie kpisz? No ja pierdolę, czlowieku weglowy, daj znaka jakiegos. Do kurwy nedzy, daj cos do napisania. Specjalnie wrocilem dla ciebie bialasie. Piona Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 12:39, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) dshsda Jesteś ? Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 20:02, wrz 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello/ Jajca sobie robisz Jajca sobie robisz, czy co? Już polskiej mowy w mordzie zapomniałeś? English: Hello. You is a not user Vegeta391? Who is you? Please, reply. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 14:06, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Spoko loko białasie Spoko, poprawie, ale jakby co, to bede opisywal odcinki DB, ok? Gdy opisze odcinki z serii 1 i GT, zajme sie tym. To ty jesteś od tego, żeby poprawiać, nie ? Tak mi sie zdaje. Szkoda, że jesteś hanysem, tyle ci powiem Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 17:31, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:układ Niestety nie mam pomysłu jak rozwiązać ten problem. Dostępnego miejsca jest tyle ile jest. Można albo rzeczywiście przenieść zawartość (w szczególności szablon postaci) poniżej szablonu z nazwą, albo pomyśleć nad innym sposobem prezentacji nazwy (np. w dodatkowej tabelce nad szablonem postaci?). — Sovq 06:32, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Sieg heil! Heil Hitler! Ty jebana węglowa cioto, pierdol sie ty jebany mieczaku, synu wydłubany z nosa przez swoją matkę i ojca. Pierdolić te twoje katowice i cały węglowy górny śląsk jebana łajzo, śmieciu nic nie warty. Trzeba się ciebie pozbyć , bo admin z ciebie jest kiepski ty jebana kurwo pierdolona. Gdyby się ciebie pozbyć i dać komuś innemu admina, byłoby lepiej i z korzyścią dla DBWiki. Nie chcesz mi kurwo dać coś do napisania, to ja przez pewien czas odejdę śmieciu nic nie warty, pierdolić twoją matkę i twojego ojca górnika pierdolonego. Wypierdalać z polski jebane cioty, bełkoczecie w obcym języku. Ty jesteś ignorantem? Tak jak cały twój hanysowski śląsk ty pierdolcu zajebany. To po prostu na śmiechu warte się nadaje ta wasza ignorancja cioty jebane. Wy dlatego jesteście ignorantami, bo ten pył z kopalń wam oczy zanieczyścił. Trzeba się myć pierdolone brudasy, a nie w szczynach się kąpać. Pierdolić ciebie cieciu, może za miesiąc lub dwa wpadnę, albo w nowy rok, to coś napiszę, ale nie dla ciebie ty kurwo nic nie warta, podludzki śmieciu. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 20:58, wrz 26, 2012 (UTC) Vegeta391 musi odejść, albo zmieni miejsce zamieszkania,ablo wywózka wagonem w jedną stronę do auszwic! Jebana kurwo nic nie robisz, opierdalasz sie. Nie wiem, co ty w tym mózgu masz, ale na pewno nasrane analfabeto. JEszcze raz napiszę: Pies ciebie srał ty kurwo pierdolona. Vegeta391 musi odejść!, albo zmieni miejsce zamieszkania, i nauczy się obycia wśród ludzi ty niedojebany szcząchu. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 21:01, wrz 26, 2012 (UTC) Pierdolić bonusów usb! Pierdolić czarną strefę! Pierdolić paktofonikę! Jebać magika, żydka fokuska i rahimka maminsynka. jokę i daba mam w kutasie do kurwy nędzy. Jebać ewe farne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Infoart Do czego dokładnie służy ten szablon i czy jest już jakiś artykuł z tym szabolonem? Chcialbym sprawdzić jak to wygląda a nie chce dodawać nieznanego mi jeszcze szablonu do artykułów P.S. Sorki za kompletny brak aktywności na wiki w ostatnim czasie, ale teraz mam troche luzu więc znów mogę trochę popisać. Przydało by się zmienić polecany artykuł bo Freezer jest już długo(o ile pamiętam ma to być teraz artykuł Dragon Ball Z). Mam pomysł na nową sondę: Który z "czarnych charkterów" z serii Dragon Ball jest według ciebie najbardziej okrutny/zły/bezlitosny można na końcu wstawić wiele różnych określeń do wyboru do koloru. Kamil532 (Dyskusja) 05:37, wrz 27, 2012 (UTC) -Postanowiłem zostać przy tym podpisie elo, elo yoł yoł Witaj śląski przydupasie. Mam do ciebie sprawę, napisz w nastepnym poście Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 20:58, paź 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Panel Niezupełnie wiem co masz na myśli poprzez "panel wybierania kategorii", możesz doprecyzować? Jeśli chodzi o pasek narzędzi na dole, to jest on teraz rozwijany i można go rozwinąć/ukryć poprzez przycisk w prawym dolnym rogu strony. — Sovq 14:34, paź 5, 2012 (UTC) :W ostatniej aktualizacji kodu stara nawigacja została wyłączona i niestety nie ma już możliwości ponownego jej włączenia. — Sovq 17:27, paź 6, 2012 (UTC)